


Sing For Me

by anamatics



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Music, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamatics/pseuds/anamatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako doesn't sing happy idol pop anymore, but she hasn't sang anything real in what feels like years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> so this one time I was on tumblr and someone had posted a 'fandom secret' sort of a thing about how they shipped Rei-Minako in PGSM, and I had sudden onset of FEELINGS, and wrote a little drabble.

They all struggle with regrets; Minako sees it daily in the emails that Ami and Usagi send her, in Makoto's long letters - in Rei's stoic silence. It was never meant to end up this way; Queen Serenity would not have doomed them all to this sick and twisted cycle if this was her endgame. That was too cruel, even for her iron-fisted rule.

She's singing for something different now. Her music is no longer the happy idol pop that propelled her into stardom in the first place. It is sad, full of the melancholy that she feels reading those emails and letters (and the unanswered texts that she sends Rei). The critics love her now, love how she's reinvented herself to have a more universal appeal - how she's stopped auto-tuning her lyrics and allowed the pure genius of her voice to show through. They ask her in interviews, why she sings now, and Minako just smiles sadly. She's trying to pull them all out of their shells, trying to get them to see that they are more than the scars of the past.

"I know what you're doing," Rei's voice cuts through her thoughts, and Minako jumps. Her shoulders straighten and she pushes away the empty page of sheet music across her desk and into the mess that is her life right now. Rei can't see this ballad, not until she's finished with it.

(As her career's advanced, Minako's developed a bit of a reputation for being mysterious about her projects until they're complete and ready to be released. It's good, she likes the mystery. It keeps her record sales up.

And it drives Rei insane.)

Minako purses her lips and stares up at Rei, her eyes fluttering half-shut and flirty. They've been playing this game for close to a decade now, and they're still figuring out how to best act around each other.

She supposes that it must be harder for Rei, but Rei doesn't remember what it feels like to have a woman like Mars Reiko take her in the most basic sense of the world. Minako's memories are all of skin and lips and passion - Rei only remembers the death and the sin that was committed to land them all in this time in the first place.

It's funny, to have such a connection to a person that she's never really touched.

(The critics say her songs these days are the most perfect representation of unrequited love that's currently playing on the radio.)

"And what am I doing, Reiko?" she asks, her voice low and teasing. They've been through this a million times. Minako writes a song, Rei wants to know why Minako's writing a love song about her, Minako doesn't tell her, Rei storms off on a huff. It's perfect, the flawless summation of their (non-)relationship.

Rei tosses a well-thumbed magazine down onto Minako's workbench, pushing down two keys on her electric keyboard that whine pathetically for a moment before falling silent as Minako picks up the magazine. There's anger in Rei's eyes, hurt and betrayal. "That," Rei says accusingly.

They're lyrics. Minako was asked to provide a sneak peak for her newest album (set to drop sometime this fall) and she'd passed along a few snippets of song lyrics that hadn't given too much away.

Minako closes the magazine. "They're just songs, Reiko." She doesn't know what else Rei wants her to say. There's so much hurt behind those eyes that Minako knows isn't being expressed - that's being shoved so far down that Rei probably doesn't even know she's repressing it.

It had been like that before too, before Usagi saved them all - saved the world. Rei hadn't acted on her feelings then, and for Minako death had been a welcome reprieve from the near-constant ache in her heart. She had never been good with such feelings, and the mission had weighed heavily on her disease ridden body.

Rei collapses into a chair next to Minako and runs her hands through her hair. She looks so different now, out of college, studying governmental procedure to follow in her father's footsteps. She's grown-up in a way that Minako's never gotten to see before. They'd died the last time before they'd turned twenty-two. They're nearly at the quarter-century mark and Minako can't help herself any more.

"I..." she begins, reaching out, her fingers resting on the rough fabric of Rei's spring jacket.

Hurt brown eyes rise to meet her own, and Minako lets her fingers thread through Rei's bangs, brushing them back and tucking them behind her ear. "I won't stop," she finishes resolute. "I can't stop writing - stop singing. This is the goddess' gift to me, Reiko."

"Sing me something," Rei whispers. "Something real."

Minako closes her eyes and exhales shakily. She's taking a risk, now. Minako knows that she should not risk it, that singing such a song to Rei is not a good idea, that Rei won't know what to do - if the memories are really even there.

_T'al-zir ammorie na't'o_

_Ammorie jaizet'li ni't'u_

_Ma jie raido ma no de_

_shom di kaitze zed_

Venusian sounds so clumsy on her lips, it always does now. She's just a vessel for memories now. Aino Minako is not that person, she's never tried to be more than Venus - but Rei makes her want to try.

_I'm tired of hiding, love_

_You're scared and tired, love_

_Let's come out together_

_and love in the light_

She tries again in Japanese, in a language they both understand and know to be their native tongue. Minako can switch effortlessly between them, even now - but her voice rings out pure and true, and her fingers rest on Rei's cheek. Rei turns towards her and Minako's heart hammers in her throat.

This kiss is not like the ones in the past, and Rei's lips linger.

And Minako's heart feels full to burst.


End file.
